Fireworks
by pxnkqueen
Summary: Bucky e Steve assistem os fogos de artifício em comemoração ao quatro de junho juntos. Era aniversário de Steve, e o garoto sabia que esse era o único presente que Bucky conseguiria lhe dar. Ou era isso que ele pensava.


Steve se encolheu ainda mais contra a coberta que estava enrolada ao redor do seu corpo. A data era quatro de julho de 1922, e ele estaria completando doze anos naquele dia.

Se sentia meio estúpido por estar enrolado em uma coberta numa noite abafada como aquela, mas ainda estava um pouco febril por conta do resfriado que tinha tido recentemente. Porém, se sentia _bem_, não tinha motivos para usar aquilo.

Mas mesmo com ele repetindo essas coisas para Bucky milhares de vezes, o moreno insistia em que ele ficasse com aquilo mesmo assim. Era meio irritante, mas o loiro entendia a preocupação do amigo. Não que precisasse do garoto sempre se preocupando consigo. Fez uma careta involuntariamente, e por instinto olhou para o amigo em questão com o canto dos olhos.

James — ou _Bucky_, como todos o chamavam — estava olhando para o céu escuro com algumas estrelas brilhando. Usava shorts, uma camisa listrada e sapatos marrons. Seu rosto tinha uma parte mais inchada perto do olho, e dava para ver um roxo bem feio perto do seu lábio inferior com um corte. Sua bochecha estava coberta por um curativo. Mas ele não parecia dar muita bola para os machucados ou os roxos que tinha espalhados pelo corpo. Ele apenas continuava balançando suas pernas, ansioso.

Steve não conseguiu deixar de se sentir mal por isso. Era sua culpa seu amigo estar ferido. Mas como ele conseguiria se controlar quando algum _idiota_ da escola ofendia uma colega sua? Lauren era uma garota legal e bonita, e era um ano mais velha. Não merecia ter que ouvir as porcarias estúpidas que um garoto achava ter o direito de dizer. E bem, ela não parecia estar muito disposta a rebater as acusações, talvez por medo, mas Steve estava.

No fim era culpa do moreno por ter partido pra cima do outro garoto também.

E mesmo se sentindo mal toda vez que sua mãe lhe dava _aquele_ olhar por ter entrado em brigas, fazer aquilo era quase um reflexo. Não era _justo_ essas coisas acontecerem.

Bucky provavelmente notou que Steve estava encarando, pois o olhou de volta e sorriu. Seu dente canino estava um pouco trincado na ponta, resultado de um dos socos que recebeu por tentar defender Steve quando algum engraçadinho o chamou de _viado_.

O loiro tentou desviar o olhar. Às vezes seu amigo era muito brilhante.

Não é à toa que as garotas sempre ficavam trocando risadinhas sempre que Bucky aparecia.

Toda vez que pensava nisso, ou em como as meninas sempre convidavam o moreno para jogar qualquer jogo com elas enquanto enrolavam seus cabelos nos dedos, Steve não conseguia evitar sentir uma sensação de amargura no seu estômago. Ele era _seu_ amigo, afinal.

— Animado? — Bucky perguntou. — Estive esperando o ano todo por esse momento!

— É, eu meio que notei. — O loiro respondeu fingindo estar meio irritado.

Eram 20h30 quando o moreno apareceu no apartamento que sua mãe e Steve moravam. O lugar era velho e a madeira rangia todas as vezes que eles andavam. Tinha dois pequenos quartos, um banheiro e uma sala junto com a cozinha.

Bucky emergiu da janela que dava para as escadas de incêndio. Àquela hora Steve estava deitado, brincando com os suspensórios que usava. Sua mãe estava na sala dormindo. Havia adormecido ouvindo rádio, Steve deduziu, porque ele ainda conseguia ouvir a leve melodia de Louis Armstrong tocando.

Deveria estar realmente cansada do seu emprego. Ele podia ver isso no olhar dela mais cedo, quando tirava o pequeno bolo de chocolate de uma caixinha para os dois comerem.

Mas seus pensamentos não duraram muito tempo, pois sentiu a mão fria de Bucky o pegar pelo cotovelo e começar a puxá-lo em direção à janela.

— Por que não saímos pela porta? — O garoto perguntou confuso, puxando eu braço do aperto do amigo. Era um acontecimento comum Bucky aparecer no seu apartamento pela noite, coisa que deixava Steve preocupado demais. Estava perigoso andar por aí depois que tudo escurecia, por causa de uma tal de Lei Seca.

E como Brooklyn nunca fora o lugar mais seguro...

E as irmãs do orfanato em que Bucky morava se preocupavam também, porque sempre o pegavam pela orelha e o puxavam para dentro quando ele resolvia aparecer lá na manhã seguinte, antes da aula.

— Sua mãe está dormindo. Vamos logo, _bicho_, ou vai querer perder a diversão?

— Que horas são? — Steve fez uma careta ao responder. — Você sabe que eu _detesto_ essas gírias.

— São oito e 30. Dá pra parar de _chacrinha_? — Aparentemente, Bucky tinha ignorado seu comentário com um sorrisinho de canto.

— O aniversário é meu mas você parece estar mais ansioso que qualquer um. — O loiro murmurou.

Bucky se aproximou e passou um dos seus braços pelos ombros magros do amigo.

— Estou ansioso porque essa vai ser a nossa forma de comemorar. As tias do orfanato não me deixaram comer o bolo que Sarah trouxe pra você. Nem cantar parabéns para você junto com ela. Mas agora estou aqui, mesmo sendo _barra_ conseguir vir pra cá. Sabe como elas são... — Não sabia.

Mas o loiro ainda pareceu relutante.

— Não sei se mamãe me deixaria ir...

O moreno deu um sorriso convencido.

— _Por favor. _Está comigo, ela não se preocupará. E você _prometeu_ que nós dois veríamos os fogos esse ano. Mas, não se esquece de pegar uma coberta, eu posso sentir sua quentura só de encostar no seu braço. Pode estar calor, mas ainda tem uma brisa fria lá no terraço. Não quero te ver mais doente.

O mais baixo revirou os olhos, mas pegou a coberta da cama. Bucky juntou sua bombinha caso tivesse ataques asmáticos e deixou Steve sair pela janela primeiro, subindo as escadas de incêndio com o moreno ao seu encalço.

Ele sabia que Bucky sempre o deixava ir na frente por ter medo dele ter um ataque ou passar mal nas escadas e cair. Se acontecesse, o moreno poderia o pegar sem problemas. Mas Steve não comentava sobre isso. No fim, depois de seis anos de amizade — que começou quando Bucky o ajudou a fugir de um valentão, grande surpresa —, isso era uma das coisas que os dois faziam quase que automaticamente.

E foi assim que os dois pararam no terraço do prédio onde Steve morava. O loiro gostava de ir lá, mesmo que não tivesse o costume. Escadarias realmente não eram bem suas amigas. Não era amigas de nenhuma pessoa doente, na verdade.

Mas isso não fazia o local menos bonito do que era. Lá de cima ele conseguia ver muitas coisas, como o orfanato em que Bucky morava e a pracinha que os dois iam. Naquela tarde havia tido vários piqueniques por lá, e os dois até ganharam sanduíches da Sra. Lars, uma das vizinhas de Steve, quando foram dar uma volta de tarde. Mas às 17h uma das freiras chamou Bucky para casa e Sarah voltou do trabalho. A mulher tentou convencer a freira a deixar Bucky comer apenas um pedaço de bolo, mas a irmã tinha dito que só deixaria se ela adotasse Bucky, coisa que provavelmente não iria fazer.

Comentários daquele tipo sempre deixavam os três magoados. Steve sabia.

Mas, em casa, tinha ganhado uma caixa de giz de ceras de sua mãe, e não pode deixar de abraçá-la forte por isso. Aquilo o distraiu um pouco do acontecimento de cedo.

Ele se sentia culpado por Bucky não ter um lar realmente. Não era sua culpa o moreno não ter mais seus pais, mas Steve _sabia_ que se ele insistisse só mais um pouquinho, sua mãe acabaria pegando a guarda do moreno. Mas...

Não iria pensar nessas coisas aquele dia.

Steve não conseguiu deixar de pensar em como as coisas eram bonitas lá de cima. Ele se arrependeu de não ter trazido seu velho caderno de desenho e o cotoco de lápis que tinha, junto com seus gizes de cera novinhos. Mas com a escuridão que estava, duvidava que conseguiria enxergar direito a paisagem. O suficiente para colocar no papel, pelo menos.

— Olha, Stevie! Começou! — O moreno exclamou, colocando sua mão no braço do garoto.

Os olhos azuis do loiro logo seguiram o dedo de Bucky que apontava para o céu, e ele logo viu as faíscas brancas aparecerem. Estavam distantes, mas Steve ainda conseguia enxergar sem grandes problemas. E aquilo misturado com o sorriso que Bucky tornava seu aniversário ainda melhor.

Steve deixou seus olhos se focaram nos fogos de artifícios com interesse. Sempre estivera doente nessa época do ano, ou não conseguia vê-los por estar dormindo. Mas no dia seguinte, quando ouvia seus colegas comentarem na escola, não podia deixar de sentir uma pontada de inveja.

Mas ali estava ele, afinal.

Ele continuou olhar os fogos com interesse, até que sentiu uma dúvida.

— Por que eles queimam fogos mesmo? Eu sei que falam sobre isso a semana inteira, mas não é como se eu me lembrasse... Tem algo a ver com o país, né? — Levando em conta que ele passava a maior parte das aulas na enfermaria, não era uma mentira ele não souber exatamente o que era.

Ele esfregou seus olhos. Estava ficando cansado. Isso contribuía para sua confusão.

Por sorte, Bucky era uma daquelas crianças que realmente prestavam atenção na aula e quase nunca era castigado pela professora por não fazer suas tarefas sem capricho. Ele duvidava que tinha alguma coisa que seu amigo não soubesse.

Ou era o que achava até seu amigo o responder.

— São em comemoração ao seu aniversário. Óbvio. — O moreno falou prontamente, e Steve desviou o olhar do céu sorrindo. Ele deu um cutucão com seu cotovelo nas costelas do amigo.

— Estou falando sério.

— Eu também. — Bucky falou, e seus olhos claros se prenderam com os de Steve.

O moreno estava completamente sério, de uma forma que Steve raramente via.

E _porcaria_, ele quase conseguia acreditar que era verdade.

— _Goiaba._ — Ele murmurou, desviando o olhar. Suas orelhas começaram a arder enquanto Bucky ria.

— Olha só quem não gosta de gírias... — Implicou. — Eles são para a Independência também, mesmo que seu aniversário seja tão importante quanto.

Steve não respondeu, agora se lembrava melhor das bandeiras que todos pintaram inúmeras vezes. Sentiu um pouco de vergonha por não gravar uma data tão importante para o país também. Principalmente porque ocorria no seu aniversário.

Ele voltou a olhar o céu. Os pontinhos brancos começavam a vir com menos frequência, não demoraria para os fogos acabarem.

Mas, mesmo sabendo que demoraria mais um ano para poder vê-los novamente, não conseguiu prestar atenção como antes. E a forma em que Bucky o encarava não ajudava isso em nada.

— O que foi? — Falou, e esperava que sua voz não tenha soado tão nervosa quanto tinha tido a impressão. Seus olhos continuaram fincados no céu, não se atrevia a desviar o olhar.

— Se lembra do que Will falou semana passada?

Steve torceu o nariz. Will era um valentão com o dobro de seu tamanho. Tinha olhos escuros, cabelo raspado e um nariz que parecia uma batata. Costumava tirar sarro dos outros, e bastava isso para fazer Steve detestar ele.

O loiro se perguntava por que seu amigo tinha citado uma pessoa como seu colega no dia do seu aniversário.

— O quê? Que a professora Smith era uma _mãe solteira_? — Não sabia qual era o problema disso, sua mãe _era_ solteira e não podia o ter criado de uma forma melhor. Mas as pessoas pareciam detestar mulheres que não estavam casadas. Uma vez quando estava indo comprar pão com Bucky ele ouviu uma de suas vizinhas cochichar para outra que ele era o tal do filho daquela MULHER PROMÍSCUA, apontando discretamente para si. Ele perguntou para Bucky o que isso significava, e o moreno apenas franziu o cenho parecendo estar realmente irritado.

— Não dá bola para esse blá blá blá. Elas não sabem o que falam. — Fora sua resposta, e Steve preferiu não comentar com sua mãe. Sabia como aqueles comentários a atingiam às vezes. No seu trabalho ela ainda fingia que era casada, usando aliança e tudo. Algumas vezes falava que o pai de Steve tinham os abandonados, o que não deixava de ser verdade.

Mas voltando o presente, Bucky pareceu ficar nervoso com a resposta do amigo. Ele largou do seu braço, que Steve nem tinha notado que ele ainda segurava, e deixou sua mão basicamente roçando na do loiro.

— Não sobre isso. Sobre o fato de, você sabe, nunca ter beijado alguém...

— Ah. _Isso_. — O loiro corou. Desviou o olhar do céu, encarando seus sapatos velhos.

Era hora do intervalo quando isso aconteceu, e por algum motivo o assunto de Will e de seus amigos era sobre beijos. Infelizmente Bucky e ele passaram pelos garotos nesse momento, e não precisa ser nenhum gênio para saber com quem eles implicariam sobre esse tipo de coisa.

Mas, isso não mudava o fato que a mão de Bucky continuava próxima à sua.

— É verdade? — O moreno perguntou baixo. Ele parecia tão desconfortável quanto Steve.

— Bem, levando em conta que todas as meninas estão mais interessadas em você...

O moreno pareceu hesitar, antes de revirar os olhos.

— Eu não entendo por quê. Você é bonito.

Steve olhou para ele, suas bochechas ardendo. Sua mãe nunca falava sobre essas _coisas_, mas ele tinha plena noção que homens elogiando outros homens era _tremendamente_ errado. As irmãs do orfanato sempre falavam isso, pelo menos. Na escola também.

Por Deus — ele tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes a palavra _viado_ era usada como xingamento.

E ele sabia que era mais errado ainda como esse elogio o fez ficar com uma sensação de nervosismo boa no estômago.

A próxima coisa que Steve sabia era que a mão, que antes estava próxima a sua agora repousava em sua bochecha. Bucky passou o dedão lentamente pelo machucado perto do seu nariz, antes de se aproximar e encostar seus lábios nos do loiro.

O garoto sentiu seu corpo gelar. _Aquilo_ sim era a coisa mais errada do que poderia fazer. Ele conseguia imaginar o olhar de desaprovação das pessoas, dos colegas, _da sua mãe_...

Mas tão rápido quando o toque se iniciou, Bucky se afastou. E Steve logo se culpou por não ter aproveitado o suficiente.

E depois se culpou por pensar assim.

— Eu não gosto de nem uma delas. — O moreno falou, e voltou a olhar o céu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Steve se obrigou a fazer o mesmo. Não sabia o que pensar. Nem o que sentir.

Seu melhor amigo tinha o beijado.

E então...

— Bem, agora você pode dizer pra Will que já beijou alguém sem ser uma mentira. Considere isso um presente. É. Feliz aniversário, Stevie.

E então, Steve riu, _por que como ele ousa_?

Não sabia se Bucky estava brincando ou não, mas que outra forma deveria reagir àquilo?

Bucky pareceu ser contagiado com a risada do amigo, e logo os dois estavam rindo, e em algum momento o braço do moreno encontrou seu caminho ao redor do ombro do garoto mais baixo.

Instintivamente Steve encostou sua cabeça no ombro do melhor amigo, conforme suas risadas paravam e eles voltaram a ficar em silêncio. Suas mãos tremiam, e ele sentia-se culpado.

Se encolheu ainda mais contra o seu cobertor.

Mas seria mesmo tão feio assim como as pessoas costumavam achar? Homens com homens ou mulheres com mulheres? Steve não conseguia achar isso errado. Parecia tão... natural.

Os dois ficaram ali em cima por bastante tempo, até muito tempo depois dos fogos acabarem e sobrarem apenas as estrelas para observar.

Foi tempo o suficiente para que Sarah brigasse com eles quando entraram de volta no apartamento.

Os dois não tocaram mais no assunto por bastante tempo. E bem — Steve _realmente_ esfregou na cara de Will que já tinha beijado alguém. Foi Bucky quem confirmou.


End file.
